


why lorekeepers are the dumbest

by Gale_Breeze



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Gen, the delta episode is entirely nonsense, zinnia is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gale_Breeze/pseuds/Gale_Breeze
Summary: Zinnia is an idiot and May explains why.





	why lorekeepers are the dumbest

**Author's Note:**

> Zinnia is a terrible character who is entirely pointless, fight me.

"So let me get this straight. In order to summon Rayquaza, you helped terrorists resurrect an ancient supermonster to drown the entire world. When that didn't work, you decided to start mugging people instead of actually explaining the situation in full, and acting smug instead of giving answers when they asked why. And when we actually had a way to get rid of the meteor, you destroyed it because an alternate universe might get hit, despite you having zero proof that alternate worlds even exist. You then dragged me up a tower at two in the fucking morning, bitched at me about some history I _literally_ could not give a single ass about, and then knocked me out so you could summon Rayquaza... And now... You think that _I'm_ not worthy of helping Rayquaza?"  
  
May was not happy. Neither was her team.  
  
Rayquaza looked mostly confused.  
  
Zinnia looked to be in great pain. That was probably because May kicked her in the face a few minutes ago, but to be honest, the stupid brat deserved it. "It... Was necessary to summon--"  
  
"If the world was actually in danger, Rayquaza would have shown up _anyway_ , you daft fuck. That's how prophecies work." Man, kicking Zinnia was refreshing. Sort of like a drug, to be honest? "Acting smug after I beat you, like I passed your test or whatever. You use fucking Dragon-types, I have a goddamned Fairy-type, this was so piss easy I didn't even have to switch out Gardevoir once."  
  
Gardevoir nodded sincerely, and then used Psychic to slam Zinnia into the dust. "Gard," it told Zinnia in a sweet-as-sugar voice that implied vast amounts of hatred. "Gardevoir."  
  
It was a Dragon, so Rayquaza floated back slightly. Smart Legendary. May had no patience for Legendaries these days, lazy assholes that they were. "B-But the Meteorite... It can help Rayquaza..."  
  
"Yeah, it could, huh? And I had it the _entire_ time. You never even knew it _existed_ until now." May hurled the rock at Rayquaza. It barely moved as it snapped the damn thing out of the air. Thank god, she didn't want to carry that thing around much longer. " _I_ found it. _I_ kept it safe. _I_ carried it for some godforsaken reason." Meteor was in space, right... Hm. The Aqua Suit could probably keep her safe up there... Probably. Hopefully.  
  
God, if it broke in space, she wasn't going to be pleased for the maybe thirty seconds she survived without oxygen.  
  
As she changed into the suit, Absol proceeded to lie on Zinnia's ribcage and restrict her breathing. God, she loved that Absol. "I was," Zinnia gasped. "Trying to help...!"  
  
"And you were fucking miserable at doing that. You never told anyone what you were doing, why you were doing it, or what the odds were." Ugh, this thing was tight. Sooner this was done with the better. "It never occurred to you to, I dunno, actually _talk_ to people? Ask for the Mega Stones? Instead of assaulting and attacking people at random? Or maybe just don't break scientific equipment that could save billions of lives. The Link Cable was a safe shot."  
  
Banette snarled horribly and started hissing, delighting in the way Zinnia's face got paler and paler. "But the meteor would have hurt all the people in that universe!"  
  
Seriously? For fucks sake. "Okay, first off, you _don't know_ where the Link Cable would've sent the meteor. It could've been to Mars or something. Second, you have _no goddamn proof_ that alternate universes are real. Third, _even if_ they were real, they have the chance to not be populated. And lastly, _that's not your decision to make_. If that meteor lands, everyone will die." May hurled a kick into Zinnia's torso. "So thanks for taking the choice out of our hands, fuckface."  
  
Rayquaza nodded slowly. It seemed to agree with her.  
  
"Even Rayquaza agrees. So here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to get on Rayquaza, and we're going to destroy that meteor in space. Fuck, that sounds radical. My team is going to hold you until then. And when I get back, you are going to jail."  
  
Zinnia had the gall to look upset by this. "B-But if I hadn't done all this, you never would have known about Sky Pillar!"  
  
Oh, that was a poorly thought out argument. "Except that I fucking _would_ have you moron, because the Sootopolitans already knew about Sky Pillar. Wallace would have brought me here regardless as a last resort to try and summon Rayquaza." May climbed up onto Rayquaza's back. "You're a terrorist, who told Team Aqua how to bring Kyogre back, and then conducted multiple counts of theft and assault."  
  
"I... I did the right thing!" Zinnia shouted, like a moron.  
  
"No. You didn't. You're a criminal. A smug, arrogant, self-absorbed moron, who attacked people for no goddamn reason because none of the Mega Stones ever mattered except for the Meteorite. And the worst part is, you weren't even necessary to bring this chain of events about. Rayquaza would have shown up here at Sky Pillar with or without you, and I would've shown up here with or without you. So in short summary... Everything you've done over the past five days has been entirely pointless." May pulled the helmet over her head and sealed the suit. The hud flashed to show that the suit was entirely sealed and oxygenated. Good. "Fuck you. I hope you rot in prison."  
  
And then May rocketed away on a god-dragon while Zinnia lay injured and helpless in the dust like the useless idiot she was.


End file.
